


A Formal Greeting

by HollowAlien (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, Gay Michael Mell, Sweaty Palms, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HollowAlien
Summary: "Hi, my name is Jeremiah or Jeremy Heere and I am a bisexual transgender male."





	A Formal Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Sunny and I like procrastinating about writing my other fic.

     It was cold. But not  _too_ cold. Clouds hung low in the sky, where no sun was exactly visible.   
  
     January thought the nickel colored clouds overhead were quite a good representation of how January was feeling. Heavy, cold, and about to cry. There was a weight sitting on her chest and a pigeon was pecking at her insides instead of just butterflies flitting around.   
  
     Every step she took on the cracked pavement closer to her meeting point with Michael felt like a step closer to sudden death. Heart palpitating and hands and legs shaking, she looked up to see him sitting next to the gate, eyes closed, head nodding to whatever was playing on his thick, nearly dead headphones. He looked up eyes open and grinned at her. Sitting up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking over, January's heart felt like it was trying to break out of her chest.  
  
     "Hey, Jan." She looked at the boy in front of her. Black hair, brown eyes, brown skin, red and  _highly_ oversized sweater, black jeans, and black converse. She ran over her own outfit. Skinny jeans, baggy t-shirt, multiple bracelets and red converse.  
  
     "H-hey," She said back to him.  _Shit, I can't tell him_ , she thought.  
  
     "Are you okay? Your palms are looking clammier than usual," Michael snorted. January tried to smile too but failed. Michael seemed to notice. "Seriously are you okay? Need to go to the nurse or something?"  
  
     January took a deep, shaky breath. Stuck out her hand and quickly said, "Hi, my name is Jeremiah or Jeremy Heere and I am a bisexual transgender male."  
  
     Michael took a step back, looking surprised. Jeremy felt tears prick his eyes,  _boys don't cry_ , he thought. His eyes got full with cloudy tears, obscuring his vision of Micahel. He blinked, and they came spilling out his eyes. He covered his face with one of his hands, keeping the other outstretched. He didn't expect to feel Michael take it. But he did.  
  
     "Hi, my name is Michael Mell and I'm a gay male."  
  
     Jeremy removed the hand from his face and looked at Michael, grinning again. Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go.


End file.
